His True Path
by MadamDiathim
Summary: "Had you said the word, I would've left the Jedi Order." While Obi-Wan is protecting Satine, they fall into an impassionate and deep love. This time, despite risk, Obi-Wan follows his heart, knowing that with the Force, he and Satine will overcome all.
1. Chapter 1

Obi-Wan Kenobi kept his breaths steady as he sank in the Force, taking an occasional deep, cleansing breath to relax every muscle, to sharpen every corner of his mind. _I'm certainly going to need it_, he thought with annoyance. Obi-Wan stopped himself there though. The point of this meditation was to put his irritation aside, not dwell on it.

Another deep breath.

Soon - much too soon, Obi-Wan's peace was shattered by the approaching footsteps of his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn. And Obi-Wan was willing to guess that that meant one thing, and one thing only: They were coming up on Mandalore. He tried to restrain his cringe.

His irritation had nothing whatsoever to do with his Master - well, mostly. When Qui-Gon wasn't getting distracted - distracted meaning helping those that weren't the focus of the mission, finding new causes that needed their help because it _was_ the will of the Force, and worst of all, ultimately picking up strays and taking them to where they needed to go. Obi-Wan admired Qui-Gon for his nobility, truly he did. But, Obi-Wan knew that many of these side missions were unnecessary. If the Force wanted these people to be assisted, it would find a way for that to happen. When Qui-Gon wasn't doing these things, which happened to get very tedious over time, Obi-Wan enjoyed missions with him immensely.

As much as he enjoyed his and his Master's missions, and learning from Qui-Gon Jinn, the maverick, the rebel of the Jedi Order, at 22 years old, Obi-Wan still found himself looking ahead to Knighthood, when he could go on missions of peace, getting done what needed to be done, and being blessed with the knowledge that he helped someone, and letting that be that.

Obi-Wan had a strong feeling that this mission was going to be no such mission. Enter deep meditations. Qui-Gon had warned Obi-Wan that this mission could be longer than average, for little was known about the situation taking place in the Mandalore System. Even the system's ruler was lost, asking the Jedi for help. The Mandalore System was a wealthy, well-resourced system, Obi-Wan noted, where was their army? Had they tried every solution before contacting the Jedi?

It was largely Qui-Gon who had been briefed on the details - or rather, what details there were, of the mission. What was the ruler's name again? Oh yes - Satine. Apparently, she was Duchess - of nine planets to be exact - and ruled alone. Obi-Wan wondered if, in one way, it would be like any other mission - in which he would be stuck being the protector, while his Master tried to resolve the problem.

Oh well.

He wasn't going be like his Master and get distracted.


	2. Chapter 2

"Your Grace, the two Jedi have arrived."

Satine looked up from her data pad at the guard standing before her.

"And none too soon," She said, mostly to herself. "Show them in, please."

The guard bowed, and nodded to the other guard standing at the throne room doors. Satine had turned her attention back to her data pad, which gave her access to updates from Kalevala and the seven other planets of her system. She was overwhelmed. But Satine wasn't naïve - she knew that she did not live in a perfect galaxy. There was rebellion. And there was violence. But she never thought it would be at her doorstep, amidst her world.

Satine cared deeply for her people, and nothing was more important to her than their safety and their knowledge that she would do anything to protect them, and that she loved Mandalore with every bone in her body, every beat of her heart. From the moment she came to the throne, her highest priority and ambition was peace.

Hearing the Jedi approaching, she handed the data pad to Prime Minister Almec, her closest advisor and a dear friend. Satine found herself looking to his experience as she tried to ward off the aggressive nature of rebellious Mandalorians. Though, even as they tried - together with Almec's wisdom and her call for peace, the ones loyal to the old, violent ways could not be repelled or swayed.

"Thank you, Almec," She said as he bowed his head upon taking the data pad from her.

"Duchess," He said.

She then stood, and turned to face the Jedi. The one on the left was an older man, but was powerfully built. He had long hair, and facial hair. Satine could see the experience and wisdom in his eyes, but also the tiny hint of mischief. The boldness. He followed his own rules. Satine was told when she contacted the Jedi Council on Coruscant that they would be sending one of their most renowned Masters. This was whom they spoke of. Satine only hoped that his wisdom could help turn her dire situation around.

Satine noticed that there was another Jedi beside him.

…_the two Jedi have arrived_.

So caught up in her work, the crucial news she was always waiting for from her other planets, and frankly scared, she hadn't noticed the word _two_.

And the Council had not mentioned another.

Then she looked at him, and their eyes met.

Her heart stopped, and in the span of the second it took to restart, Satine thought that a thousand years had passed.

He was a young man - probably only a couple of years older than herself. His blue-grey eyes like the sea penetrated her. They were calm, but were brewing with an intensity and thoughtfulness underneath the surface, as if he would voice his opinion at any moment. And she found herself wanting to hear it. There was a certain prowess about him, and yet he seemed gentle. Satine was shocked by the feeling that had overtaken and dominated her - she'd never felt this way before. Oh, how she wanted to know him, and stare into those eyes, and try to separate the blue from the grey.

She was beautiful. Satine, the ruler of this system, was one of the most beautiful and graceful women Obi-Wan had ever seen. He'd been expecting a woman a number of years older. But he guessed Satine was around his age, perhaps a year or two younger than him. Again, he found himself marveling at her beauty. She had a flawless, youthful face, her angular features softened by her bright, honest blue eyes. Even her Force-signature was lovely - pure, like the calm, reassuring air that came after raging storm. Her eyes seemed like they were pathways to her soul. And Obi-Wan wanted to find it.

As if she could her reflection in his eyes, she shook her head, and closed her mouth.

Obi-Wan, too, came out of his trance.

"Master Jedi," Satine smiled, going to shake the older Jedi's hand. "Welcome to Sundari. On behalf of the Mandalore system and it's people I want to extend a deep and sincere 'thank you' for your help."

He bowed his head and smiled.

"It is our pleasure, Your Highness, to aide in any way we can, and be at your service. I am Qui-Gon Jinn, and this is my apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Obi-Wan gave a nod, "Your Grace."

Satine tried to control the trembling of her hand as it went out to him.

"Welcome," She said to him, wanting to hear his deep, soothing voice again. But the smile he offered her more than sufficed.

"Your Highness," Qui-Gon said, and Satine turned her attention to him. "The Council reported to me about your situation. But, I need to know as much as possible if I'm going to help find a solution. Who exactly is behind the chaos? Do you know why they're doing what their doing?"

"That's the most puzzling part, and the most difficult I'm afraid," Satine said, sitting down on her throne. "We're not dealing with off-worlders. They _are_ Mandalorians. You see, the people wanted a change - a change from the violence and hostility of the old governments ways. So I promised to build and lead the _New_ Mandalorians - a system of peace, security, and well-being the old system had no interest in offering. And then I became the system's leader. The people were happy that they no longer had to question their loyalty to their government, because mine promised to put their needs first. But, not everyone was ready to welcome the change. The very group causing the destruction now wanted in no way to be apart of the new, peaceful ways. So they rebelled. Openly, publicly, and violently, parading their loyalty to the old government - the old warrior-like way of life. Now they're on a rampage, determined to overthrow the government - the government which had just started to solidify, the rebuilding of the whole system well on its way, quickly making great progress. But now…" Satine, trailed off, shaking her head, looking at the ground, lost all over again.

"Do you hold the people's support?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Most," Satine said. "Many, though, are confused. They don't know who to follow, and they don't know who's right. These rebels are attacking innocent people, bombing public places to get their message across. We must stop them."

"And we will, Your Highness, you have my word," Qui-Gon promised. Satine nodded. "Now, are the attacks confined to just Mandalore?"

"No. Most are here, Mandalore being the primary planet. But, there have been some on Kalevala and a couple on the other planets." She said, then realized something. "Master Jinn, this is Prime Minister Almec. And to his right, Deputy Prime Minister Jarec."

Satine introduced her other advisors who were in the room. Qui-Gon then started to voice his theories, and what the rebel Mandalorian's future actions may be.

They were interrupted when the throne room doors opened loudly, and a scout came running in. Satine stood, and walked quickly down the steps to meet him.

"What is it?" She asked.

The man was panting. He bowed.

"Your Highness, I regret to inform you there was just a another bombing - in the industrial district. We feel without a doubt it was again the rebels," He said, disgust in voice when speaking of the rebels.

Satine had her back to Obi-Wan, but he felt the shock this news brought her. She'd heard it before dozens of times in the past few weeks, but each time it still ripped a piece of her heart out, knowing that her people were dying. And he could feel how close to tears she was. But, she wasn't going to the let them fall.

Satine put her hand on the man's arm.

"Thank you for informing me. You have my gratitude."

"I'm ever your loyal servant, Your Grace," He said as he bowed.

Satine nodded, and then turned to the Jedi.

"I _must _go."

Qui-Gon was about to warn her that she would be in danger if she went to the site, but then he stopped. He and Obi-Wan would have to be on their highest guard, because there was no arguing with this young ruler concerning her people.

Satine, Ministers Almec and Jarec, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were soon at the bombing site. Satine wasted no time in helping wherever she could. She spoke with a rescue official who was already on the scene with his crew, telling him she wanted every doctor, medical droid, and rescue worker from surrounding areas here as soon as possible. Then she made her way to the victim's who were still alive. Talking with them, telling them help would soon be to them.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were ever watchful, using the Force to constantly to sense for any danger. They could sense how troubled the young Duchess was, but out in the open, when an attack had just occurred and she was in the middle of the wreckage, her safety was their top concern.

Obi-Wan remembered of how when he'd first saw Satine, and how he'd been amazed by her beauty and grace. But now, he found himself greatly admiring her wisdom and endless compassion. She was selfless, only caring about her people. Paying no heed to her own safety, she was helping the victims of the attack - helping those who were having trouble walking get to the transports to go to the hospital, and bringing water to those who were waiting for such transports. And to Obi-Wan, the most amazing part was that there was no shortage of help. There were dozens of rescue workers on the scene, but still Satine saw to everything. He'd never met anyone like her.

Not only did Satine tend to the victims, but also to their family members who had arrived, hearing the news of the bombing. She didn't hesitate to comfort them, to hug them as they cried. She would occasionally look to see where Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were, and would see them clearing the rubble using the Force, helping the rescue crews immensely.

After a couple hours, when they could be of no further help at the site of the bombing Satine insisted on going to the hospital where the victims were taken. When she was there, she met with all the victims that were alert. And she talked with the doctors, wanting to know the extent of the victims injuries, and how many were expected to fully recover. Finally, Qui-Gon went to her and said quietly to her,

"Your Highness, I'm afraid I must insist you return back to the palace. _You_ must keep up your strength as well."

Satine seemed to hesitate, feeling her place was here. But eventually, albeit reluctantly, she agreed.

"Alright," She said, nodding.

By the time they returned to the palace, it was late at night. Both Jedi could feel how exhausted Satine was, but was still worried, and the sadness was still fresh from the bombing.

Normally, there were just two guards at the end of the hall where Satine's chamber was. But now, because of the danger and opposition against her, there were two additional guards right outside her bedroom door at night.

The Jedi bid the Duchess good night, but upon entering her room, Satine paused, watching them walk down the hallway…watching Obi-Wan. After a moment, she went into her room.

Obi-Wan tried to fight it. He did. But, he gave in, and looked back to Satine's room. But, all he was able to catch a glimpse of was the end of her gown as she'd entered her room. As he looked ahead of him again, his only hope was that she would be safe.

He and his Master then went to make sure the palace was secure.


	3. Chapter 3

Standing in front of her mirror in her large refresher, Satine undressed and freed her blonde hair from her headdress. She then twisted her hair and pinned it back, and got in the shower, trying to melt the days stress away. Sometimes it worked, and sometimes the burden was too much for anything to help her sleep at night.

She was relieved greatly, however, that the Jedi were here to lend their aid. She was confident they could help turn the tide, and ward the rebels away, bringing their leader - whoever it may be - to justice. After all, their was rarely a conflict the Jedi Order couldn't resolve, having a millennia worth of wisdom and power at their disposal.

Later, as Satine sat brushing her hair, letting the unconscious action sooth her, she found herself thinking of Obi-Wan, and _those eyes_. She didn't know him hardly at all yet, but she could see his underlying tenderness in his eyes. Satine didn't doubt he was the kind of man who cared for his friends, and those close to him. She found thinking of him helped calm her, distracting her from her troubles.

Her thoughts were abruptly silenced when she heard the loud sound of glass being broken.

Satine gasped, and her heart was pounding as she looked toward the large window. She was shocked to see a rebel solider, donning full old Mandalorian armor.

She stood, and backed toward the door. The solider then raised his blaster at her, keeping pace with her. Satine then turned her head, looking behind her at the door. When she turned back, the solider was walking quickly toward her, intending to capture her.

"Hel-" Her scream was cut off by his hand covering her mouth.

But the two guards outside her bedroom still heard, and entered the room quickly. The Mandalorian didn't hesitate to shoot them.

One floor above the one Satine was on, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan froze, their actions stopped by a disturbance in the Force, and Satine's scream through the Force.

"The Duchess," Qui-Gon said.

She was in danger.

They Force-sprinted to the nearest turbo-lift, using the Force to see if the Duchess was still alive.

Satine tried to scream as her guards fell to the floor, dead. Knowing she had to get free, she elbowed the solider in the stomach as hard as she could. He grunted, and let her go. Satine then turned and kneed him in the groin. She then ran out the door and turned into the hall, and gasped when she bumped into someone, fearing it was the rebel's reinforcement. But then she looked up to see Obi-Wan. His eyes were wide with alarm.

"Are you alright, Duchess?" He asked.

"Yes," She said, breathing heavy from the terror and the running.

"You're sure?" Qui-Gon said.

Satine nodded, her hands still clutching Obi-Wan's shoulders. Qui-Gon then looked toward her room, sensing the insurgent inside. He ignited his lightsaber, and entered the room, easily blocking the blaster fire that greeted him. He repelled one back to the solider, knocking the blaster out of his hand. He then ran toward Qui-Gon, intending to attack him, but the Jedi caught one of his arms and twisted it back, and secured the other one as well.

Feeling Satine's body against him - even if only for a moment, Obi-Wan felt how scared she was. Terrified. He could feel the weakness of her legs. And he could also see her terror in her eyes. Her flushed face. For one of the first times, Obi-Wan was willing to guess, Satine was scared for her life. But, he could also feel the comfort at seeing someone who was here to protect her - him.

"The fact of the matter is, Your Highness, you are no longer safe here," Qui-Gon said to Satine soon after, when the soldier had been taken into custody, and Satine had calmed down.

Satine's head shot up at this statement, not believing what she was hearing.

"But they did not know you were here, now that -"

"If they try to capture you once, they will do it again." Obi-Wan said with certainty.

Satine didn't know whether to agree with him or not.

"Yes, regardless if we are present or not. I've studied this warrior group, and they think they are superior to Jedi. Even with our presence, they will try to get to you until they succeed."

"But I must stay on Mandalore!" Satine protested, almost pleading. "My people need me - I cannot abandon them."

"They would understand," Qui-Gon assured her in a comforting voice. "And I will stay here, doing everything I can to return peace." He paused for a moment. "You have surely realized, Civil War is inevitable. Soon, the Mandalorians who are against this government will be ready to wage war upon you."

"All the more reason for me stay," Satine said quietly, bravely. The way a ruler should sound.

Qui-Gon admired her courage and her need to protect her people, but he felt getting her off the planet, even out of the system was for the best.

"I'm sorry, Duchess. My instincts tell me you will be in danger. The Mandalorians will do whatever it takes to get the government back in their control."

"At least let me stay in the system. I can go to Kalevala, to one of the remote parts of the planet. I know the planet well, I will be safe there."

Qui-Gon deliberated for a moment, but finally relented to the Duchess' wishes.

"Alright. Obi-Wan will go to protect you. You must leave tonight."

As Satine changed and packed, Qui-Gon gave Obi-Wan instructions.

"Never let the Duchess out of your site, Padawan. Her safety is your top priority. And preventing as little bloodshed as possible here is mine," He handed Obi-Wan two comlinks, one for him, and one for Satine. "These are to be used only in an emergency, and that includes communication between you and I. And at the first sign of danger on Kalevala, leave the planet. Leave the system - Mandalorian Space altogether. Go wherever you must, whenever you must to avoid danger. Do you understand?"

"Completely, Master," Obi-Wan said, feeling he'd never been on such an important mission in his life. Not since Melida/Daan.

When Satine was ready, she, Obi-Wan, and Qui-Gon made their way to the hanger. Prime Minister Almec came to see the Duchess off, telling her to stay safe - she was too important for Mandalore to lose, especially when she was the people's symbol of hope.

Obi-Wan could feel how hard it was for Satine to leave Mandalore, the primary planet of the system, and the most populated. Most of her people were here. She would give anything not to leave them. Even her life. But, she knew she had to be strong, and do what was right for them.

Obi-Wan was beginning to greatly admire this young woman.

"May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said to him.

"May the Force be with you, Master," Obi-Wan said.

He then gestured for Satine to enter their small, but fast and durable ship. He followed her, both wondering how long it would be before they could return to Mandalore.

It would be a short trip to Kalevala - there, in fact wasn't even a need to travel through hyperspace. Obi-Wan set the coordinates and put the ship on autopilot.

"I don't resent your Master," Satine said quietly shortly after they'd left Mandalore. She was sitting in the co-pilot's seat next to Obi-Wan. "I want you to know that. I don't want to leave Mandalore, but if it will help protect my people, then I will do it - gladly."

"I know," Obi-Wan said. He smiled slightly. "Your Highness, ever since I arrived yesterday, just by merely watching you, I can tell how deep your love is for your people. That I have not doubted for a second."

Satine smiled, too. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Satine tried not to get lost in eyes, so she said,

"And thank you, for protecting me. I can't thank you enough. I've known about the Jedi my whole life, and have read about them. And as a proud member of the Republic, I respect the Order greatly." She laughed a little. "I never thought I'd need protection from one."

"You're welcome. It is a pleasure to be at your service, Duchess."

A comfortable silence fell between them, after unconsciously developing a mutual admiration for each other. Soon, they came up on Kalevala. It was a little smaller than Mandalore. Obi-Wan sensed Satine's secret desire to go the capital of Kalevala and go to her aides here. He then warned her that her presence here must be as low-key as possible - no going into highly populated areas. She nodded, but Obi-Wan resisted the urge to laugh at her confusion - Satine was noticing how it was as if he'd read her mind.

Obi-Wan then set the ship down on the outside of what obviously appeared to be a small farming village. He hoped they would be safe there.

It was early morning on this part of Kalevala, so Obi-Wan and Satine made their way from the ship to the village. They pulled their hoods up on their cloaks, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. As they walked, they noticed a man heading out to his field nearby. Satine looked to Obi-Wan, and he nodded, knowing her intentions. He followed her as she approached the man. The man noticed them first, and said a friendly greeting in a language Obi-Wan didn't understand. But Satine did.

Obi-Wan tried to follow the conversation going by gestures and facial expressions. Satine seemed to be appearing as a fellow citizen, and the man seemed friendly. They talked for a couple of moments, and then Satine said what a appeared to be a 'thank you.'

"Next time we shall devise a plan first," Obi-Wan said to Satine as they walked away, down the road.

"You do not speak Mando'a, then," Satine said, half frowning half with a mischief smile.

"No. What did you say?"

"I told him we needed shelter, and he kindly pointed to an Inn a half a mile down the street and to the right. We can't miss it."

"Well done," Obi-Wan admitted with a lop-sided smile.

"Thank you," Satine said, with a hint of pride.

Obi-Wan bit back a chuckle, and asked.

"Could the man not speak Basic then?"

"No," Satine said. "Which isn't uncommon in small, remote places like this. Most Mandalorians, however can speak both Basic and Mando'a fluently."

Obi-Wan nodded, and then remembered how lovely Satine's already angelic voice sounded, speaking another language so fluidly like water.

Soon, they indeed found the Inn the man had pointed them in the direction of. They were relieved - and surprised, when the woman who ran the Inn was able to give them two rooms that were connected. Satine and Obi-Wan of course didn't say it, but both knew it would be a little awkward to be sleeping in the same room.

When they got to their rooms, Obi-Wan clearly sensed how exhausted Satine was, having not slept in at least a day. He told her she should sleep until she was fully rested. For some reason, he expected a protest, but was relieved when none came. Satine just nodded, and went to her room.

Within only a couple of moments, Satine was asleep. Obi-Wan could feel her mind and body was at rest. He wasn't about to go to sleep himself, but he did feel the need to meditate. He took of his robe and laid it on his bed. He then folded himself on the floor and sank into the Force. Before letting the Force come to him, he stretched out, searching for any signs of danger in the near future. Any disturbances whatsoever. There was none.

That's when Obi-Wan allowed himself to relax his mind and body, letting the Force take his mind where it willed.

He was surprised when it took him to Satine, who was asleep in the next room. It hurt Obi-Wan that sleep was one of the only places she could find peace.

Little did he know, that Satine was also at peace when she was with him.


	4. Chapter 4

When Satine awoke, she felt rested, knowing she must've been sleeping for several hours. The chrono beside her bed confirmed her suspicions. Obi-Wan would probably want to know she was up. He was her protector now after all.

Thinking a little more clearly than she was earlier, she thought about that. She remembered how spell stricken she'd been when she first saw Obi-Wan, and now, how kind he was to her, and just how well they got along. They did seem to…connect. And she did feel safe with him - like nothing bad could happen to her when he was around. She didn't think she'd feel so safe when her life was in such danger.

Satine's musings were interrupted when she heard light footsteps that seemed to be going into Obi-Wan's room. He must've left. Satine thought it odd that he didn't tell her he was leaving, but she didn't mind. Surely where they were was safe.

Satine then went into the refresher to make sure she was presentable, and then went into Obi-Wan's room. He looked up,

"Duchess, I apologize if I woke you."

"No, you didn't. I was already up," She assured him. He nodded.

"And I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving, I didn't want to disturb you," Obi-Wan said, looking conflicted.

"It's alright," Satine said, smiling. "I appreciate it."

Obi-Wan smiled, too, and then gestured to what he'd gotten during his outing.

"I thought you would be hungry after resting from the journey, so I got us some food."

"Thank you," Satine said, still smiling.

They moved into the main room, and began their meal. It was now early evening.

"It's been so long since I've had Kalevalan food. I missed it," Satine said, and then took a bite.

"Do you spend most of your time on Mandalore?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Most. I make my obligatory trips here, and to the other planets. But I haven't been here in so long because of the numerous attacks on Mandalore," Obi-Wan couldn't ignore the serious, solemn tone her voice had taken, or the troubled expression on her features. He found himself wanting to run his finger across her brow, to smooth it. "I knew some attacks were happening here as well, but I couldn't leave Mandalore. Kalevala is where I was born," Satine remarked. "I'm just glad to see this one, small village hasn't been touched yet."

Obi-Wan wouldn't say it out loud, but he hoped their presence wouldn't change that.

"Your Highness, please know that my Master is doing everything he can to make sure that no more of your people are hurt or die. He's going to try and prevent civil war as best he can, but it may be difficult - the Mandalorians have prepared for this and -"

"I haven't," Satine interrupted him. "I was naïve."

"No," Obi-Wan said quickly. "You couldn't have predicted the rebellion you were going to face."

"It doesn't matter," Satine insisted. "Intelligent leaders are always prepared to protect their people in any situation. And I was utterly unprepared."

Obi-Wan found himself again thinking of Melida/Daan, where, at 13, he'd been a so-called "planet ruler" as Master Yoda had referred to him, when telling Qui-Gon that the Young had taken control of the planet. Even after the Young had gained control, and set up a Council, and tried restoring peace, they were still unprepared by yet another rebellion from the Elders, trying to take down the Young. But in the end, the two enemies had reconciled their differences…because of Cerasi's - the true leader of the Young, who deeply loved Melida/Daan - sacrifice. She'd died in Obi-Wan's arms.

He didn't want Satine to become Mandalore's Cerasi, but he knew one day Mandalore would know peace again. One day, maybe Obi-Wan would tell Satine his tale so that she would know that truth as well.

Obi-Wan's reverie was interrupted by Satine's voice.

"May I call you Obi-Wan?" She asked.

Obi-Wan was prepared to change the subject, to one that would lift the Duchess' spirits, but she did it for him. He smiled.

"Of course. I much prefer that to Padawan Kenobi."

Satine smiled, too.

"Then please Obi-Wan, call me Satine."

"Very well…Satine."

Her heart skipped a beat again. She inwardly scolded it. Why did it keep on doing that?

As it turned out, Obi-Wan had been right about their presence on the planet. He and Satine didn't last a week on Kalevala.

Six nights after they arrived, it was the middle of the night, when Obi-Wan jolted awake because of a fierce disturbance in the Force. Time seemed to slow down.

"Satine," He whispered, and used the Force to grab his lightsaber.

He ran to her room to find her struggling against a bounty hunter.

Early the next morning, the bounty hunter was in custody in Kalevala's capital city, and Obi-Wan and Satine were soon in hyperspace, headed for anywhere outside of Mandalorian Space.

As they left Kalevala, Satine was again sitting in the co-pilot's seat next to Obi-Wan. A friendship was starting to form between them, but Obi-Wan still didn't understand why she wasn't in the back of the ship, resting on one of the cots.

"Satine, are you sure you're alright? You look tired," Obi-Wan said to her.

She didn't look at him. Obi-Wan understood, she was still shaken.

"Thank you, Obi-Wan, but I'm alright."

Obi-Wan sighed a little.

"No, you aren't. I shouldn't have let it happen. I'm supposed to be protecting you against such things."

Now she looked at him.

"Obi-Wan, you _did_. I'm not hurt, and the bounty hunter is in custody. Please, please don't blame yourself," Satine said, feeling close to tears.

This was all her fault, all because she was selfish, wanting to stay in her system. She should've listened to Qui-Gon and just left the system when she'd first had the chance. And she didn't want Obi-Wan blaming himself for that.

Obi-Wan looked at her

"Alright. But you should still be resting." He was surprised when she nodded, and stood. "Satine, we're headed to the system Dathomir. We should be there within the hour. Would you like me to wake you when we arrive?"

"Please," Satine said.

"Very well."

"Thank you, Obi-Wan," She said, and then headed toward the sleeping cots at the back of the ship.

Obi-Wan could feel that her thank you included so much more than the simple act of waking her when they arrived at their destination.

He turned his chair around, and felt he should meditate. But instead, he found himself staring at the blue and white beauty that was the dimension of hyperspace.

_Satine was so glad to be home, to be back on Mandalore, the world she loved so much. She loved it because the people here had embraced her as their leader and guide, and had asked her when she took the throne to lead them to peace. And she would - now that she was back. She'd hated to leave, but she knew she had to. _

_Her smile lit up her face as Mandalore came into view. The rebel Mandalorians were surely no more, and Satine's people would be safe once again. _

_Walking through the streets of Sundari, she could finally banish the fear of a building being bombed. And she relished the feeling. _

"_Lovely day, isn't it, sir?" Satine asked with a smile to a man who was walking past her. _

_But the man didn't respond. He didn't even look at her…as if he was deliberately ignoring her. Satine thought it odd, but then brushed it off - perhaps he'd been having a bad day. She understood. Everyone had one of those once in a while, right? _

_Then she came to a street corner, where she saw a young woman and her daughter about to cross the street. _

"_You have a beautiful daughter," Satine said to the woman. _

_But they just kept on walking. Satine knew the woman had heard her. _

_What was going on? She hadn't _wanted_ to leave Mandalore, but she didn't think the people would be this resentful. The Duchess had been in their good graces before her departure…_

_Something then caught her eye; A sign on window of the building she was standing by. It was her image. And their was a message underneath it written in Mando'a that read:_

Satine Kryze's rule and reign is no longer recognized, it is officially null and void. Any citizen that is seen praising her, speaking of her, or gathering supporters will be arrested without warrant or reason.

Sincerely,

The True Mandalorians

_Satine could barely breathe. _

"_No," She whispered. "No." She backed away from the sign, as if it was going to attack her. _

_She of course knew that if any of the "True Mandalorians" discovered her, they would kill her. _

_Deep grey clouds gathered in the sky, and thunder rumbled. It was going to storm. _

_How could this have happened? Peace. All she wanted was peace and security for her people. _

_She couldn't just give up. She would give her life for peace. _

_Satine then saw a man heading her way on the sidewalk. And more people. They were just getting out of work. _

"_Sir," She approached the man. "Listen to me. Don't let these warriors win! We can still -" But he kept walking. She turned to the next person. _

"_They're not the True Mandalorians, you are! The people are! Please," But that person kept walking too. They all did. _

_It started pouring. Within a moment Satine was soaking wet, but she hardly noticed. _

"_Please sir, listen to me. If you would all just listen to me! It doesn't have to be this way! I failed you once, I promise not to do it again, but I need your help!"_

_Everything was slow motion as she frantically tried to get their attention. Even if it was just one person. _

_Satine then started crying. Tears fell from her eyes, even if she couldn't feel them falling because of the torrent of raindrops. _

_When their was no more people, Satine fell to her knees, sobbing and shaking. She had no one. Not even one person. _

"_Satine?" _

_But she continued to cry, fearing it was her imagination. _

"_Satine?" The voice asked again. _

Wait_. _

_Satine knew that voice. Of course she knew that voice. It was the most lovely, beautiful, and reassuring voice she'd ever heard. _

_She looked around. No one was there. _

"_Satine," The voice said, not asked. _

_She stood, and she still couldn't see him. _

"_Where are you?" She yelled over the rain. _

_The sidewalk deserted, she started to run. _

"_Satine, I'm right here," The voice said in a comforting voice. _

_But she couldn't find him. He wasn't there. _

Something was wrong. Obi-Wan could not wake Satine from her nightmare. She was dreaming and she knew it - she was trying to come out of it. What in Force name was she dreaming about?

"Satine, wake up. You're dreaming," He said, putting his hands on her arms.

That's when she finally woke up, gasping.

"It's alright. It was only a dream," Obi-Wan said.

Satine, whose eyes were looking around, making sure she was where she thought she was, back on the ship, fixed her eyes on his.

Time stopped like it did the first time her eyes had met his.

"Are you alright?" He asked, looking truly concerned.

She was still catching her breath.

"I dreamt that I returned to Mandalore, but the Mandalorians of the old ways had won. They'd taken over. Everything was different. The people were prisoners again," Satine looked at Obi-Wan again. A single tear came out of the corner of her eye. Neither of them went to catch it.

Obi-Wan didn't know why his heart was pounding so hard against his chest that he thought it would burst. He didn't consider that it was because this woman was laying all her emotions and deepest fears bare for him to see. Naked in front of his eyes.

"That's not going to happen," He whispered. "I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

"Dathomir," Satine said, coming up to sit next to Obi-Wan at the controls. He'd informed her that they would be coming out of hyperspace soon. "It's our neighbor, yet I don't know much about it. Have you ever been here?"

"No," Obi-Wan said. "But I've read about it. It's similar to Mandalore in some ways - size, population. Much of the planet remains unexplored. It's a lush, fertile planet. I feel we should be safe here - at least for the time being."

"Why is that?"

"It's a haven for rouge Force-sensitive's," He explained, but then saw her confused face. "Those who are Force-sensitive, and have developed Force-skills, but don't wish to join the Jedi Order. They tend to band together. Our presence should be somewhat obscured."

"Does the Order keep an eye on them?" Satine asked, too curious about the Force-sensitive's to be relieved about the safety aspect.

Obi-Wan shrugged.

"Sometimes. Only if they get wind of one they should be keeping an eye on, someone who wants to use their skills for the worse."

Satine tilted her head, curious. She was beginning to get to know Obi-Wan, and she wanted to know more.

"It sounds to me like these rouges have your respect," She observed.

This earned her Obi-Wan's smile, the kind that said he knew something she didn't. A mischievous smile.

"Well, my Master is a bit of a rouge himself. I wouldn't be surprised if you'd gotten that impression. Many do. He's so stubborn. Forget reason - he'd rather follow his instincts any day."

"Like with me, leaving Mandalore."

"Yes. He'll do anything to protect someone, even if they don't have anything to do with the particular mission we're on. Strays, I like to call them. But," Another shrug. "He wants to help them."

"You don't always approve," Satine presumed.

"No. It often ends up as a distraction to the mission we're on. It's noble, what he wants to do, but that doesn't make it right all the time when we're supposed to be doing something else. For instance, right now, you are my priority. However long we're away from Mandalore, and until my Master says we can return, nothing else is as important as your safety."

Satine didn't know about Obi-Wan, and vice versa, but both were struck by his words, and surprised by them. Which seemed odd, since they were the sincere truth. But to actually _hear_ them…

Then they smiled at each other. Satine was thankful when Obi-Wan turned back to the controls - they were about to come out of hyperspace - so that he couldn't see the blush that set her cheeks afire.

It was the first time she'd blushed since meeting Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan and Satine were both relieved when they arrived to a small settlement on Dathomir. They even met a young, Force-sensitive man who seemed to be the leader of the settlement. He approached them with a friendly smile when sensing Obi-Wan's Force-sensitivity and seeing his Padawan braid. He and Obi-Wan shook hands.

"Hello, my name is Adnan," The man said.

"My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padawan of Qui-Gon Jinn. This is Satine, Duchess of Mandalore."

Adnan's smile then vanished, and he looked concerned.

"Mandalore? They're having trouble with insurgents, are they not?"

"That's why we're here," Obi-Wan explained. "My master thought it best to have the Duchess off the system, after said insurgents tried to capture her. We went to Kalevala, but we were tracked by a lone bounty hunter. That's when I knew we had to leave Mandalorian space."

"That was wise of you, Padawan Kenobi. You and the Duchess are welcome here, for as long as you need." He said.

Obi-Wan and Satine thanked him.

"So, everyone here is Force-sensitive," Satine said when her and Obi-Wan were alone.

"Yes."

"How exactly does it work, being Force-sensitive?" She asked.

Obi-Wan smiled. He'd felt her curiosity about it since he told her that rouge Force-sensitive's inhabited this planet. He then told her about midi-chlorians, and about the three types of Force-sensitive's: Non, border-line, and Force-sensitive's. Obi-Wan told her about how sensitive's had the highest connection to the Force, and about the many ways they used the Force. And he told her for Padawan's to be knighted, they must pass Trials of the mind and body, to show they are ready for the challenges of being a Knight of the Republic.

"It sounds magical, having a connection to an entity such as the Force. It's like you're never alone," Satine said wistfully.

"That's a good way of putting it. A Jedi is never really alone," Obi-Wan agreed.

Obi-Wan didn't know why - he was unsure of a lot of things lately - but he didn't tell Satine that Jedi were forbidden to have attachments. Maybe it was because he didn't agree with that part of the code. And the older he got, the more he disagreed with it. He wasn't as outspoken about his feelings as his Master was - the whole Order knew that he disagreed with much of the code - but inside, he felt the same towards it as his Master did.

That night, Obi-Wan and Satine found themselves in conversation again, which was becoming the norm. But they were both content with that. They were becoming friends and building trust. Though, it was obvious they trusted each other.

Obi-Wan felt Satine was getting tired. It had been another long day.

"Do you have nightmares often, Satine?" He asked her. Obi-Wan remembered how her nightmare on the ship had scared her. How terrified she was when she awoke, having been trapped in the dream, or something close to it. And he knew from his studies in psychology that talking about it might help. And he wanted reassure her, if he could.

"No, I don't," She said quietly. He could feel that she was a little embarrassed about the incident. He could feel shame. And he could feel the longing she had to be with her people. The latter is why she had the nightmare. He knew it. "Will they continue?" Satine asked in a voice as if she already knew the answer. "Will the guilt continue to plague me, night after night?"

"Not if you don't let it," Obi-Wan said with certainty. "You don't have anything to feel guilty about, Satine. Nothing. You feel you must be on Mandalore, with your people. And yes, that is justified. You are their leader, and you're in a time of crisis. But, that is also why you must be kept safe. They trust you for a reason. If something happened to you, they would be lost. They don't want anything to happen to you. You know that, you're just afraid to believe it. And I'm telling you, that if you truly believe that, you will have not a single nightmare. But you must have faith."

Satine looked down, at her hands in her lap. Oh, how Obi-Wan admired her. She was so brave. Sometimes she didn't think she was, forgetting sometimes that she often showed it, but deep down, she was very brave.

"I suppose you're right, Obi-Wan," Satine said. "When you put it that way, I do need to have a little more faith. And I do have faith in what my counselors and your Master are doing to protect the citizens of Mandalore."

"Good. I'm glad," Obi-Wan smiled. "And I'm sure they're basing every decision as if you were they're making it with them."

"And my people…They're strong. Brave. Hard-working people who will do anything to defend what's theirs." Satine said, smiling, her eyes glimmering. Obi-Wan could feel the pride she felt of being the ruler of such a people.

"That sounds familiar," He said.

Satine laughed, a lovely and infectious sound, like music. Obi-Wan couldn't help but laugh in return.

The laughing quieted, but their smiles remained, and Satine did not look away from Obi-Wan gaze for a long moment.

"Good night, Obi-Wan," She said, and then stood, and went to her bed.

"Good night, Satine," Obi-Wan said.

When he was alone, Obi-Wan again felt the need to release his thoughts into the Force through meditation. An appreciation for meditation was another thing that came with experience for him. Younger Padawans more often than not loathed the thought of sitting for whatever time their master mandated, and reaching out with the Force, and looking within themselves. But now, Obi-Wan welcomed it.

He pondered many things as he meditated, letting the Force control his mind. He thought of this world, hoping he and Satine would be safe here. For her sake, he hoped that they wouldn't need to go from planet to planet all 'round the galaxy. Though, he couldn't be ignorant; They may well be forced to take said course to avoid danger. And if it meant keeping the Duchess safe, then so be it.

Obi-Wan also thought of Qui-Gon, hoping that the Force was with him, guiding his actions and decisions on Mandalore. He also hoped that Satine's people were safe, hoped beyond all hopes that war wouldn't break out. He couldn't imagine a woman like Satine being involved in war. He could even _feel _how she detested conflict in any shape or form. She was kind, generous, selfless, wise, making decisions with a perfect balance of her mind and her heart. The way a ruler should make decisions.

Obi-Wan then thought of his friends at the Temple - Bant, Garen, Quinlan, Taria, and Siri. If he knew them at all, he knew they were missing him. He hoped they knew he missed them as well. His friends since they were younglings, they brought out the mischievous side of him. Even now, being young adults. He didn't often break the rules, but they had on numerous occasions together.

Satine was tired as she laid down to go to sleep. She felt safe, with Obi-Wan not far away. She'd never been around so many Force-sensitive's, let alone Jedi. But, if Obi-Wan trusted them enough to tell them of the danger they were in, then she trusted them as well.

As much as she tried not to, Satine couldn't stop thinking about Obi-Wan. She knew he was close by, and she hoped he couldn't sense what she was thinking. She didn't know how it worked, but she knew he did. There was no other way to explain the things he said in response to the things she _didn't_ say. Things she didn't say when she was scared, worried, or nervous to voice her thoughts. He always said something that made those feelings go away, and she would once again feel secure.

She wondered then if Obi-Wan was thinking about her, or if he ever thought about her as much as she did him. Then Satine almost laughed. What a silly thought, from a silly girl. She then reminded herself that she had many people on Mandalore, Kalevala, Akaan, Bonagal, Shukut, Werda, Mandallia, Tracyn, and Nog - her worlds - that were counting on her, and looking to her, even if she wasn't with them.

Satine then wondered _why_ in the galaxy she would have to remind herself of something like that?

_Silly_.


	6. Chapter 6

Obi-Wan and Satine had been on Dathomir for three days now. They'd been on Kalevala for six before they were discovered, by a bounty hunter no doubt hired by the ones who were after Satine and her government. But, Obi-Wan and Satine knew that they weren't out of the woods yet. In fact, they never would be. They knew they had to realize that they would always have to be on their guard, and be ready to leave the place they were on. Satine had asked Obi-Wan about this on their third day on the peaceful planet.

"Will more bounty hunters come for us?"

Obi-Wan sighed. He didn't want to answer her question. But, he couldn't keep the Duchess aloof. She needed to know the dangers she was in.

"We must be cautious, as if we assume they will. It's the only way we'll stay safe," He explained gently. Satine nodded, and tried to hide her worry, but Obi-Wan felt it. "I'll tell you over and over until you believe me," He paused, waiting until she looked into his eyes. He held them their for a moment. "You'll be safe under my protection."

Her eyes grew wide, partially because of the power of his words and eyes, and partially because of his words.

"No, no, I believe you, it's just -" She didn't know what to say. Of course she knew she'd be safe with Obi-Wan, but how could she not be worried?

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows, waiting for her to continue. He didn't know what she was going to say, but it wasn't the response he received.

"You have to stop reading my mind!" Satine said. She laughed, exasperated. Obi-Wan, on the other hand, was shocked. Pleasantly shocked. "You and your Force-sensitivity, I can't tell if it's a blessing or curse on this adventure we're on!"

The way Satine was looking at Obi-Wan was priceless, as if she were half-expecting him to "read her mind" once again.

But all he did was laugh. He couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed so hard, and so freely. It was amazing how they're conversation had begun as one about how they're being hunted by bounty hunters, and then turned to things such as Obi-Wan reading Satine's mind.

Satine tried to hold in her giggles, but she couldn't. It was impossible. It made her realize how much she'd been wanting to hear Obi-Wan laugh. Now she had, and she couldn't help but join in.

"You're laughing at me," She said.

"Then why are _you_ laughing, may I ask, Your Highness?" Obi-Wan said with a teasing smile.

"Now you're mocking me," Satine said, crossing her arms.

"I assure you, I'm doing nothing of the sort," Obi-Wan said, still grinning. "Now, are you coming with me to get dinner, or shall I have to bring back enough for the both of us?"

Satine smiled and stood, joining Obi-Wan.

That's when they knew they were friends. Because they found it easy to fall into relaxed, effortless conversation. And they were always learning things about each other.

The next night, it was late as Satine laid in bed. And she found herself again thinking of Obi-Wan.

Now it was just getting annoying.

This was when she should be thinking of her people, and her advisors, hoping that they were on their way to coming up with a solution to the so-called "True Mandalorians."

But then she'd have nightmares.

Thinking of Obi-Wan made her forget about her troubles. And she was grateful.

Finally, she gave up on sleep.

Obi-Wan's shoulders eased as he breathed out, keeping his back straight. It was odd, he noted, that lately, he meditated at night. He'd always meditated in the morning, before he did anything else. Then he felt silly. The reason for the change in habit was obvious: He had someone to protect. Satine usually woke up soon after him, and then they would break their fast. Night was the only time he had to fulfill this soothing ritual.

Speaking of soothing…

"Obi-Wan?"

He opened his eyes, and turned to see Satine. She looked beautiful, the light from the fire highlighting her blonde hair and fair face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were -" She smiled. "I'm sorry for interrupting."

She turned to go back inside, but then Obi-Wan realized he didn't want her to go. She obviously wanted someone to talk to, and he would be that person if she wished.

"No, it's alright," He said. She turned back around to look at him. "Please, sit."

"Thank you," Satine said as she sat next to him. "What were you doing, anyway?"

"Meditating," Obi-Wan admitted with a small smile.

"Is that what you've been doing every night?" Satine asked with a grin.

Obi-Wan looked at her for a moment, surprised that she knew. Sometimes he meditated for up to two hours. How did she know? Meditation meant silence, so she couldn't have heard him. What was she doing at night that she knew he was meditating?

Instead of asking her, Obi-Wan just chuckled.

"Yes, is that alright, Duchess?"

Satine laughed too.

"Don't be silly, of course it is. I may be a Duchess, but you certainly don't have to answer to me. You're the protector here. I have to listen to what you say," Satine said with a shrug, easily agreeing to that fact.

"Is that so?"

"Certainly," Satine said, her tone stating that that fact was obvious. "It's only proper. We're _both_ in danger here."

Obi-Wan looked at the fire, and smiling a little he said,

"I must admit I'm surprised: When I met you, you were much more stubborn."

Satine's heart all but jumped into her throat. She'd have to be much more careful with her words. She'd all but just admitted her confused feelings. And she didn't have the heart to tell Obi-Wan that he'd changed her.

He noticed that she was speechless for a moment. Then Satine looked at the fire, giving up on trying to find something to say. Obi-Wan did the same.

And for the first time, the silence that fell between them was not comfortable, but awkward.

But neither were willing to leave either.

Just then Obi-Wan felt a disturbance in the Force. Focusing on what could be the cause, he concentrated. Then he heard a rustling sound in the bushes a few feet away. The person had heavy footsteps.

Obi-Wan stood, and reached for his lightsaber. Satine stood as well, confused.

"Obi-Wan, what is it?" She asked quietly.

He put a finger to his lips. Satine was silent, but he could feel her fear. Fear mixed with trust. Her trust in him.

Then the bounty hunter appeared, immediately holding a blaster out, shooting at them. Satine gasped, but before a bolt could hit either of them, Obi-Wan had ignited his blade and was deflecting every bolt.

"Run! I'll find you!" Obi-Wan said to her.

She stood in her place only long enough to see the bounty hunter lunge at Obi-Wan, the two of them engaging in hand-to-hand combat. Then Satine did as she was told, and ran.

But _where_ did she run to?

It didn't matter. Obi-Wan would find her, and together they would leave the planet, onto another world neither were familiar with.

She was getting the hang this.

Satine then ran into the woods - much of Dathomir's terrain was forest - and made sure she was deep into it before she stopped, gasping for breath. As she pressed her back to a giant boulder, she hoped Obi-Wan was alright.

After a few moments of sitting there, suddenly she remembered the comlink Obi-Wan had given her. She reached for it, and looked at it, debating on whether to try and contact him or not. She knew he'd said it was only for emergencies. Did this qualify as an emergency?

"Satine?"

She jumped a little at the voice, and then recognized it.

"Obi-Wan! You're alright," She said, running up to him.

He nodded, and the looked her over.

"Are you?" He asked, slightly out of breath.

"Yes, I'm fine," She said. "Are we leaving again?"

"Yes, we must leave now. We cannot stay here," Obi-Wan said.

When they got to their ship, Obi-Wan could feel how mentally and physically exhausted Satine was. That's when he told her to go to the back of the ship and rest. Both hoped that she wouldn't have another nightmare.

Obi-Wan then went to the controls, and got them off the planet.

A cold certainty then settled in him: They would never be safe. He and Satine would never, for as long as they were mandated to stay away from Mandalore, be able to get comfortable anywhere. No planet, whether it was in the Outer Rim, the Expansion Region, or the Core, would be able to guarantee their safety from the bounty hunters the rebel Mandalorians were so set on hiring to track them down. Obi-Wan didn't know if these bounty hunters were instructed to capture or kill them, but either way, there was a hefty bounty on the Duchess.

Well, if there was one thing he was sure of, Obi-Wan wasn't going to let anyone get to Satine.

He would make sure of it.

To the very ends of the galaxy, he would make sure of it.


	7. Chapter 7

**The days went on, as did the weeks. Satine and Obi-Wan had soon fallen into a routine, almost without realizing it. **

**As Obi-Wan predicted, bounty hunters relentlessly plagued them wherever they went. They never lasted more than a few standard days on any given planet. It was exhausting, and frustrating to say the least, but Obi-Wan and Satine did everything they could for it not to consume them. **

**They did this by keeping the mood lighthearted as often as possible. But they didn't have to try too hard. Their friendship continued to grow, and soon they could read one another. They even picked up on each other's unconscious habits, like the way Obi-Wan stroked his chin when deep in thought, or when Satine looked up at the stars every night, thinking of Mandalore. **

**Also, as the weeks progressed, Obi-Wan and Satine - in private - found it more and more difficult to ignore the effects they were having on each other. This is what sometimes made their silences awkward and uncomfortable, because of the unsaid words and feelings each were hiding. **

**Both tried to deny any feelings. Satine had Mandalore. Nine planets that had her heart and her devotion. She never intended for that to change. Mandalore and it's people were the most important thing to her, and they always would be. Being their leader made her a better person, made her wiser. And for that, her people also had her gratitude. They'd help her grow from the young girl that had taken the throne, to the strong young woman she was today. **

**Obi-Wan had similar feelings about the Jedi Order. He was an apprentice, and apprentice or not, the Order had a strict code where attachments were especially highlighted: They were forbidden. And he had goals of course. Goals to soon become a Knight, a goal he worked toward each and every day. And though he didn't think about often now, he didn't doubt that one day he'd take an apprentice of his own under his wing, passing on his knowledge. He didn't want those things to change. **

**But, nonetheless, they each found their priorities intensely questioned when they thought of each other. And being around each other felt **_**right**_**. They way they connected with ease, and made each other laugh. They understood each other as well. Both were young, living lives of responsibility. **

**Neither Satine nor Obi-Wan could recall at all when it happened, since they seemed to realize it later than it had actually happened. Because it oddly happened both over time and the instant they first looked into each others eyes the day they met: **

**Soon enough, both finally could deny it no longer, and they admitted to themselves:**

_**I'm in love. **_

**But neither, of course, could admit it out loud. **

**So, they both kept their feelings inside, and things went on as normal. **

**Three and a half weeks after leaving Dathomir, Satine came out of the ship's refresher, and made her way to the front of the ship as Obi-Wan was landing on the planet Calanon, a system not far from Ord Cestus, and was inconspicuously near Mandalorian space. It was another world that neither Satine nor Obi-Wan was familiar with. **

**Obi-Wan felt Satine coming up behind him as he landed the ship on the ground, and smiled as she came up next to him, and gasped. He knew she'd be amazed. They were both looking at Calanon's trademark - it's sky, painted not with the normal sky blue, but with soft, rainbow colors. It was a lovely site. Obi-Wan's eyes moved from the multi-colored sky, to Satine, still looking out the viewport. It was hard to compare any kind of beauty to her. **

"**How is this possible?" She asked him in amazement. **

"**Calanon has a high number of advertising screens, which gives the atmosphere the multi-colored appearance you're looking at," He explained. **

**Satine smiled slyly, now looking at Obi-Wan. **

"**Is that why we came here?" **

**Obi-Wan chuckled, and shook his head. **

"**I doubt it matters, Duchess, for probably sooner or later we would've ended up here. And thank you, by the way, for foiling my secret plan." **

**Satine's laughter bubbled, filling the cockpit. **

**That evening, Satine insisted on watching the Calanonian sunset, since it would undoubtedly be mesmerizing, and she didn't know how long they would be staying here. Her and Obi-Wan watched it the next evening as well. **

**And that evening, they sat talking until night had long fallen. Both were relishing the calm as long as they could. They talked so long that eventually, they were both lying in the plush grass, looking up at the stars. **

**They talked of many things, no matter how random or insignificant - stories from their childhood, their achievements, secret goals, places they wished to visit. **

**And sometimes, they let silence settle between them. But now, it was a comfortable, soothing silence. **

"**How do you say 'star' in Mando'a?" Obi-Wan asked. **

"_**Ka'ra**_**," Satine said. **

"**How do say, it's a beautiful night?"**

"_**Or in mesh'la ge'catra**_**," Satine said, and then laughed. "Would you like to know more?"**

"**Yes," Obi-Wan smiled. "As a matter of fact, I would." He said, wanting to hear more of that beautiful language roll off Satine's tongue. **

**She playfully rolled her eyes. **

"**Well, you are a **_**Jetii.**_**"**

"**A Jedi," Obi-Wan guessed easily. **

**Satine nodded. **

"**And that," She said, pointing to his belt, "is your **_**jetii'kad.**_**"**

"**My lightsaber?"**

"**Very good," Satine said with grin. Obi-Wan smiled back. She then turned to look at the stars again. "In Mandalore, we have an ancient myth, that the stars represent a council of fallen kings. Watching over Mandalorian's, you could say," She laughed a little. **

**She turned to Obi-Wan, and saw him smiling softly at her. **

"**Now, I want you to teach **_**me**_** something." **

**Obi-Wan laughed quietly. "What?" **

"**Show me how you use the Force," She said. **

**Obi-Wan was surprised. He could feel her hopefulness though. He thought for a moment, then smiled. **

"**Alright. Sit up," He said. **

**Satine did so, moving so she was in a graceful sitting position with her legs curled up behind her. Obi-Wan kneeled beside her. **

"**Now, extend out your arm out," Obi-Wan instructed. **

**Satine did so, and tried not to tremble as Obi-Wan moved very close to her, and outstretched his arm as well. He took her hand and moved it, so her palm was facing up, not down as she'd had it. He then kept his hand there, under hers, holding it with his. **

**Obi-Wan turned his face to look at Satine, seeing her blonde waves blowing gently in the breeze. **

"**Are you ready?" He asked. **

**Satine could feel his warm breath on her ear. Now she did shiver. She nodded. **

**He then looked forward, and Satine didn't know what she was supposed to be ready for. But then she saw it - a small stone, floating up from the ground. Obi-Wan and Satine both smiled as it traveled slowly and smoothly through the air. Satine was grinning as it settled softly on her palm. **

**She was speechless. Obi-Wan had showed her not only the Force, but what it would be like for **_**her**_** to be the using it. It was magical. And he had no idea how much that meant to her.**

**Satine laughed breathlessly. Obi-Wan could feel her delight, her joy. **

"**That…that is amazing," She said. **

**They still hadn't moved. Their arms were still outstretched, touching. And the smooth stone was still sitting in Satine's hand. She was vividly aware of Obi-Wan's hand, under hers, his strong upper body against her. She could feel him against every contour of her side. But all she could hear was her heart beat, and their breathing, and practically his heart as well. **

**Satine brought her face up, and looked into Obi-Wan's eyes. At night, his eyes seemed to lose the grey tone and burned a more brighter blue. **

**Obi-Wan, still looking into Satine's eyes, closed his hand around hers, curling her fingers so that she was grasping the stone. He put his other arm around her waist. **

**Neither of them had second thoughts, or the slightest hesitation as Obi-Wan moved his face ever so slowly towards hers. It was **_**right**_**. **

**Their eyes closed, and then their lips met. This is both what they'd been waiting for, but too afraid to do. Until now. Neither could describe the feeling that coursed through them. Relief, certainly. But also love. Joy. They could give each other that much in a time of fear and uncertainty. **

**Satine placed her hand over Obi-Wan's that was on her stomach, their fingers entwining. She then brought her other hand to her, and pulled back from the kiss. She smiled as she opened her hand, to study the stone. She looked back up at Obi-Wan, and raised an eyebrow. **

"**Tell me - was this all a part of your secret plan?" She asked. **

"**Why, did you want it to be?" He asked, smiling. He did a lot of that when with Satine. **

**Satine looked down at the stone again, and when she looked up at Obi-Wan, she shook her head. **

"**It doesn't matter. All that matters is…"**

"**We're together," Obi-Wan finished for her. And for himself. **

"**Yes," She whispered, and smiled as Obi-Wan kissed her again. **

**She brought up her hands to his face as he wrapped his arms around her. Soon, they were once again lying on the ground. Satine was lying against Obi-Wan, her head resting on his shoulder. Both reveled in the feeling of finally being able to hold the other. Obi-Wan could feel Satine's happiness. The happiest he'd felt her since he'd known her. He was sure that his joy equaled hers. **

"**Obi?" Satine asked. **

"**Yes?" He replied, stroking her arm. **

"**What if we left?" **

"**What do you mean?" He asked softly. **

"**I mean, what if we left Calanon now - tonight, before anyone could track us here. We've been here for two days, and we both know that it could only be two more before we're discovered." She explained. **

**Obi-Wan could feel the fear that rose in Satine whenever she remembered that fact. It had always hurt him to feel that fear in her, but now it was worse. **

**He pondered her words, and sought confirmation in the Force. Satine was right. Why hadn't he thought of that? **

"**Yes, you're right. It is worth a try. And it could possibly buy us some time for wherever we go next. It might get the bounty hunters off our trail for a little while longer," He said. **

**With that, they prepared to leave Calanon after two days and no incidents. Another encounter with a bounty hunter was undoubtedly inevitable, but if Obi-Wan could prevent such an incident for as long as he could, he was going to. **

**Sitting together in the cockpit, Satine turned to Obi-Wan. **

"**Obi-Wan, are you sure you want to -" She paused, wondering how to explain. The look in his eyes encouraged her. She sighed, and with a dubious look her face said, "I come with a lot of baggage." **

**She was a little relieved when Obi-Wan laughed. **

"_**You**_** come with baggage? Darling, this is forbidden as far as my baggage is concerned." **

"**What?" Satine asked, all joking set aside. **

**Obi-Wan then knew that Satine didn't quite realize how strict the Jedi Order was when it came to attachments. It was time he told her. He sighed. **

"**Attachments are forbidden for a Jedi. Attachments of any and all kind. Jedi do not enter romantic relationships. They don't marry, have children, none of it. Force, we only personally own a few items," Obi-Wan said, shrugging. **

**Satine was shocked. **

"**Why?" She asked. **

"**Because, when a person becomes attached to something, they don't want to lose it. They'll do anything not to lose whatever it is they're attached too. And when the person is Jedi, if they allow the fear inside them to consume them, they could go as far as turning to the Dark Side," He explained, letting it sink in for Satine. **

"**That's," Satine shook her head, not knowing what to say. It didn't quite make sense to her. And it also didn't make sense of why Obi-Wan would want to be with her. "And yet, you still-" **

"**Yes," Obi-Wan said, easily smiling and laughing quietly, raising his hand to caress her face, comforting her. "I do. We're not going to worry about it now, because right now, it's just us. I'm not going to abandon you, and I'm not going to let anything happen to you, alright?" **

**Satine returned Obi-Wan's smile, and nodded. They kissed, and she rested her head on his chest. She sighed as she felt and heard his heartbeat next to her ear. **

"**I suppose you're right, your baggage is a bit more complicated than mine," Satine said. **

**She sighed with contentment again and wrapped her arms around Obi-Wan's torso when she felt him shake lightly with laughter. **

**For now, complications didn't matter in the slightest. **


	8. Chapter 8

After they left Calanon, Obi-Wan and Satine made their way to Draboon, a planet in the opposite direction they'd been traveling when headed to Calanon. Satine knew of the planet, again being one of her neighbors, but Obi-Wan, as usual provided most of the background information. It was largely a rainforest planet, peaceful enough. And it was just outside of Mandalorian Space.

Satine had a strong feeling that sooner or later a day would come when she wasn't able to stay so close to her own, small part of the galaxy. And she dreaded it.

But for now though, she focused on the positives, such as how fortunate they'd been when finding a location to land on Draboon, finding an abandoned settlement just outside a rainforest.

And of course, the biggest, brightest and most beautiful positive in her life: Obi-Wan, and the love they'd confessed. A love that would grow with each day, ready to withstand any challenge that faced them. And there would be challenges.

"I miss Mandalore," Satine said one night.

She was lying in Obi-Wan's arms after an uneventful day. They'd been on Draboon for four days.

She didn't say it in a whining, or excessively longing voice. Satine was simply, in a steady and quiet voice, stating a fact. But inside was different. Obi-Wan could feel how much she longed to be on her home world. He felt it everyday. Happy times distracted her from the homesickness - which was an understatement - and made her forget about her sorrow. But he could still feel it.

Obi-Wan could also feel that she wasn't saying out loud how much she missed Mandalore because she rather be there than with him, but rather, she could finally say it out loud and receive the comfort and reassurance she longed for.

And comfort and reassure her, he would.

"I know," He said, kissing her hair. Then he looked into her eyes. "I don't know how long we'll be away from Mandalore, and I can't promise, as much as I wish I could, that it won't be long. But what I _can_ promise you is that the Force is with us. It is with my Master and your counselors as they decide which courses to take, like us. And it is with your people. The Force _will _reunite you with your people, Satine."

Satine closed her eyes and nuzzled her face into Obi-Wan's neck as he held her tighter.

"I know it will," She said.

Obi-Wan then brought the arm that wasn't around her up to her face, and lifted it up, kissing her lips.

After a long moment, they broke apart, breathless. Obi-Wan looked into Satine's eyes.

"How do you say, _I love you _in Mando'a?"

Satine just continued to look into his blue orbs, still breathing heavy, though it no longer just had to do with Obi-Wan's kiss, but his words.

"_Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum_," She said at last.

"_Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, _Satine," He said.

"_Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, _Obi-Wan," Satine said, her voice shaking from passion and love.

He captured her lips into another kiss, never wanting to let her go.

Though the bounty hunters often caught Obi-Wan by surprise, he sensed that he and Satine had at least a day or two more before danger could strike.

So, two days later, they went for a walk through the rainforest. Satine was telling Obi-Wan about Mandalorian culture when she felt him let go of her hand, and when she turned to look at him, all she saw was air. She looked around, and then up, and on a thick branch about 20 feet above her was Obi-Wan, grinning at her.

"That was very rude," Satine said matter-of-factly.

"And I do apologize, darling," Obi-Wan answered in the same tone, but with a grin. "How about a piece of fruit to make it up?"

And in her hands fell a round, yellow fruit. She studied it, and then looked up at him.

"This is a strange planet, how do I know this isn't poisonous?" She asked, mainly to be funny.

"Then the Force wouldn't have sent me in this tree, would it have?" He took a bite of his own fruit.

Satine then climbed the tree, and in a surprisingly short time, was sitting close to Obi-Wan, his arm securely around her.

"Tell me more about the Force," She requested. "I see you use it, but I still don't know that much about it."

"Well, there's a lot to tell," Obi-Wan remarked. "And yet, even Master Yoda, the wisest Jedi in the Order, who has had over 800 years to study the Force, doesn't know everything about it. It's a mystery, and yet it is what gives Jedi…life, essentially. A Jedi is connected to the Force by what I told you about before, midi-chlorians, but the Force doesn't just live through Jedi; but the whole galaxy. Every being, every species, every tree, and every planet is alive because of the Force. And the Force has a will, so everything happens for a reason."

"So, even I have midi-chlorians?" Satine asked.

"Yes. Everyone does. Most just simply don't have enough to be sensitive to the Force," Obi-Wan explained.

"Amazing," Satine said. "It has…so many purposes."

"Yes. Nothing is impossible with the Force," Obi-Wan said with certainty.

Satine laughed quietly as she rested her head on his shoulder, linking her fingers with his.

"Obviously," She said, and he just squeezed her hand in agreement.

"Yes, we've dodged a few blaster bolts, haven't we?"

"That, and you can read my mind," She heard Obi-Wan's soft chuckle. "Somehow you can feel what I feel. I can't hide anything from you."

Obi-Wan was relieved when he sensed that Satine didn't resent that…because she trusted him completely and entirely. And of course, he would not betray that trust. He would always comfort her when he sensed she wanted it, but would gladly respect her privacy when she didn't. Though, more often then not, she wanted nothing more than to be held by him, which filled him with a happiness he scarcely knew. And he knew that was partially because from the moment he saw her, something in him stirred, the strong to desire to protect her, and not just because she was a Duchess who was in danger. And now he was, and his need to protect her life lit a fire in him, and made him stronger.

Obi-Wan caught Satine in his arms as she jumped down from the tree branch, and had no intentions of setting her down as she took his face gently in her hands, and kissed him. After a moment, she smiled at him, and he placed her on the ground.

Obi-Wan went to take Satine's hand, but then the sound of blaster fire rang through the forest, and it was close by: They were being shot at. Satine, without thinking about it, clung closer to Obi-Wan. He held her close while igniting his lightsaber, looking for the source of the blaster fire. Then he looked up, and there was a bounty hunter, in a tree nearby.

Obi-Wan had no choice but to push Satine away from him to deflect the blaster bolts, which he did with ease. The bounty hunter then jumped down from the tree, and started running toward them.

"Satine, run!" Obi-Wan said.

He was relieved when she did as she was told, as he always was in these dangerous situations.

The bounty hunter wasn't stupid, Obi-Wan knew. None of them were. Getting to the young Duchess would be easy - once they killed the Jedi protector. And so, the mercenary lunged at Obi-Wan. They were successful at knocking his lightsaber out of his grasp. The bounty hunter reached for his blaster, but Obi-Wan caught his wrist tightly, bending his arm back, slowly and painfully. Then the bounty hunter's other fist came out of nowhere, leaving Obi-Wan briefly stunned. He staggered back, and then hit the ground after the bounty hunter's foot came into contact with his chest.

He didn't have time to catch his breath before the bounty hunter readied his blaster, standing over Obi-Wan, aiming at him. Obi-Wan didn't panic, instead turned his head to see his lightsaber lying a few feet away from him. He called the weapon his hand, and from his lying position leapt to his feet, ignited his blade, and killed the bounty hunter.

Satine had used all her energy to sprint from the danger, and now all she could do was jog. Obi-Wan would want her safe. She'd gotten quite far - when she looked behind her, she couldn't even see Obi-Wan and the bounty hunter he'd tangled with.

She gasped when she'd stumbled on a root, but had managed to catch herself before falling. She looked down to see she'd brought it up from the ground. Satine lifted her head, now ready to stop and catch her breath.

Walking a few steps, Satine halted when she heard a strange noise behind her, sounding like it was coming from the ground. Cautiously, she turned, and then her eyes widened in horror. Coming toward her were a swarm of a somewhat large, lethal looking insects. She backed away. Yes, they were definitely coming closer toward her.

As he stood, Obi-Wan reached out with the Force to Satine. He was disturbed to feel her sheer _panic_. Was there another bounty hunter? Not wasting time to ponder, he Force-sprinted to her Force-signature.

When he got to where Satine was, he saw her standing on a large rock, and then looked to where she was looking. He then could see that Satine's fear was justified as a thousand poisonous vetamites swarmed toward the rock, knowing a delectable human was standing upon it. Obi-Wan had forgotten that the menaces resided on this planet.

Obi-Wan then started running toward the rock, and Force-jumped into the air, flipping over the rock, landing on the other side. He held his arms open, Satine took her queue, and leapt into them.

The vetamites picked up speed, and Obi-Wan ran, Satine's arms around his neck. Soon, they came to a river. Intending to go into it, they both felt relief as it came ever closer. But, both gasped as Obi-Wan tripped on a thick root, and both fell into the water.

Obi-Wan coughed, clearing his lunges of water as he pushed himself up. His own comfort was forgotten though, when he heard Satine inhale sharply, sucking in air through her teeth, obviously in pain. He felt it. Obi-Wan brought his head up to look at her. She'd fallen in backwards, and was trying to prop herself up on her hands, but couldn't.

He immediately moved to her.

"Satine, where are you hurt?" He asked without preamble, his hands moving to assist her.

"It's nothing," Satine said, unconvincing. "I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me," Obi-Wan said firmly and seriously. "You're hurt, and I intend to find out where."

Satine met his gaze, this being only one of the few times where she could see that Obi-Wan had the ability to wield an enormous and intimidating authority when he needed to. His tone and eyes clearly stated there was no arguing with him. In fact, his original question - the one she'd denied - had held the same tone. But after she'd denied it was when he unleashed his full power.

The action was painful, and Satine tried not to let it show in her face as she relented, extending her right arm to him. Obi-Wan's face softened a little as he took her arm tenderly in his hands. His face was intense with concentration as he ripped away her sleeve, and found what he had feared: A large, bloody scrape encompassing Satine's entire elbow. Whatever she'd landed on it had been rough, and dirty, for there was also sand and dirt in the wound.

Obi-Wan looked at Satine's face. She was soaking wet, and in pain, not being able to move her arm. And she was exhausted. And it was his fault. He looked back at her arm.

"I know it hurts," He said, his voice an odd mix of knowledge and compassion. "But I've got to get you back to the ship before I can do anything. I promise to make it better though, alright?"

Satine nodded as Obi-Wan kissed her forehead, and then he gently and gingerly took her in his arms. Knowing he couldn't go fast, he was thankful the ship wasn't horribly far away, but still it would be not the shortest of walks.

When they arrived, Obi-Wan set Satine down on one of the cots in the back of the ship. She was shivering, so he took of his robe and wrapped it around Satine, for it had dried during their walk from the river.

She did as he said after he'd instructed her to lie down. Examining her arm, he then went to his belt and reached for the small medical kit.

Satine clenched her teeth and sucked in air again as Obi-Wan cleaned the wound - preventing infection being forefront in his mind - breathing heavily with her eyes closed when the sharp sting faded, the dull, original pain remaining.

"Satine," Obi-Wan said quietly. She looked at him. "I'm now going to heal your arm as best I can using the Force. And I'm going to tell you, it's going to hurt even worse than it did when I was cleaning it. Alright?"

"Alright," Satine whispered, dreading the pain, but trusting Obi-Wan. How could she not?

Obi-Wan nodded. He moved his fingers to rest on her arm, near the crook of her elbow. He closed his eyes. Satine watched him for a moment, so beautiful and skillful, and then she closed her eyes as well, bracing for whatever Obi-Wan was going to do.

And then it came, the pain she'd been told to expect, except she hadn't been expecting it all. Not really. The blinding, fire-like pain in her arm that wasn't just in her elbow. She cried out, not noticing the tear that slid out the corner of her eye. The only comfort in her mind was that it was Obi-Wan next to her, and no one else. And he was healing her.

Obi-Wan was deep within the Force, encircling Satine with it, and ironically, this time she could feel it, and it wasn't pleasant. He knew. He could feel her pain, sharing it with her. He felt the original impact, as well, her skin meeting harshly with rough stone. Satine's pain in her arm transferred to him as he willed her flesh to mend. It hurt him the worst when he heard and felt her cry of pain, her back arching, lifting off the cot.

_Don't worry, my love, it will be over soon, _Obi-Wan sent to her through the Force.

At long last, the pain faded, and Satine collapsed back onto the cot. Obi-Wan was breathing heavy as well.

Obi-Wan moved over Satine to stroke her face.

"Shh, it's alright," He whispered, kissing the corner of her mouth, ignoring the pain in his arm. "The worst of it is over."

He moved back to examined her arm, immensely relieved to see that he'd been able to mostly heal her. Now it looked as if she'd perhaps lightly scrapped it against a tree, and not landed on a rough rock with all her weight.

Obi-Wan slowly took Satine's arm and bent it.

"How does that feel?" He asked gently.

"Better," Satine said. "It only hurts just a little."

"Good," Obi-Wan said, smiling. She then moved her good arm and grasped his hand.

"Thank you," She said.

Obi-Wan raised her hand to his lips.

"It shouldn't have happened in the first place. It's my fault that any of it happened, I-"

"Obi," Satine said, stopping him. He met her eyes. She was smiling now. "It's alright, I promise. Please, don't blame yourself. Accidents happen."

Obi-Wan nodded, grudgingly accepting what she'd said. Satine surrendered her arm to him again as he finished, placing a large bacta patch on her elbow, which would complete the healing process.

Fetching a thick blanket, Obi-Wan placed it over Satine so that she could sleep in comfort.

"My knight," Satine whispered wistfully as Obi-Wan crouched next to her, stroking her hair, which he intended to do until she was asleep. It'd been a long, hard day. "You're a wonderful Jedi."

Then she was asleep, with a small smile on her face.

Obi-Wan smiled, letting the most meaningful compliment he'd ever received sink in, and permeate every cell in his body.


End file.
